How Did We Get Here?
by smokinace88
Summary: His Blue eyes never leave me, those eyes that can tell a story they hunt me, but I will always Love them. Her Brown eyes are always on my mind, I need them, I love them.
1. Chapter 1: New School

**My First Yu Gi Oh fan fic, so this is the anime series but with a twist and a new character. So on to the sad part I do not own Yu Gi Oh; sad day if I did Seto Kaiba would be mine!!!! Any way on to the story! But I do Own Rena she is all mine.**

"Rena, we are going to be so late!" Yu Gi Moto yells at his cousin.

"Coming, you know I have to straighten my hair!" Rena tells Yu Gi.

"Both of you need to go now, go and have fun!" Grandpa yells at Rena and Yu Gi.

"Bye Grandpa! " Both Yu Gi and Rena shout.

_-On the walk to school-_

"So, Rena are you excited about your first day?" Yu Gi asks.

"Yes and no, I am a little." Rena tells Yu Gi

"You will love Domino." Yu Gi says.

_-At School-_

Rena's P.O.V

So far so good, Domino is pretty good. I love all my Cousin's friends; Tea, Joey, and Tristan are really nice. Tristan really is annoying though, he is all blah over me, but I don't like him. I look over at my cousin he is playing duel monsters with Joey, I laugh. That game is fun but Yu Gi takes it far. I was so into their little game that I bumped into someone. Great I thought just great.

"I am so sorry." I say to the kid I bumped into. He has really pretty blue eyes I think

"Not a big, deal don't worry about it." The kid says with a cold tone. He looks at me for a minute his eyes going from cold, to ocean blue.

"Are you okay?" The kid asks.

"Yes, I am fine." I tell him.

"My name is Rena by the way, Rena Moto." I say.

"I am um… Seto Kaiba." He says with a worry to his voice.

"Seto, Kaiba, as in the world's, greatest, dullest?" I half yell.

"Wow, you're not all over me like most girls would be!" He says with a smile

"No, I like your dueling skills." I tell him.

"Well, thanks but I got to be off, nice talking to you." Kaiba says and walks away.

Rena's P.O.V

He wasn't that bad, he seemed nice. I sigh I start to walk out by where the trees are they are so nice here. That is when I hear the cries for help.


	2. Chapter 2: The Younger Kaiba

**Just to say a few words, it will switch P.O.V's, and it will sometimes be 3****rd**** person as well and 1****st**** person, just so people weren't confused. So thanks, to anyone who reviewed please review. And also this takes place during season 1; I will jump throughout season 1.**

Rena's P.O.V

I wonder who is crying I am going to go see if they need help.

_-At the trees-_

"Just because you're a Kaiba doesn't mean anything!" A kid pushes down another kid.

"Leave me alone, my big brother won't like this!" the little raven head boy cries out.

"O does your big brother still save you?" Teases, the, other kid.

-_Finally Rena shows up-_

"Hey leave him alone you little punk!" Rena yells.

"A girl I am not afraid! The kid yells at Rena. Now Rena isn't much for being a bully but when it comes to picking on little kids, or smaller kids, if you catch what I mean, Rena can get pretty angry. So Rena picks up the kid, looks him straight in the eyes and yells. "NO WHO IS TOUGH, NOW SAY YOUR SORRY AND NEVER PICK ON HIM AGAIN!" with that the kid says sorry and runs off. Rena walks over to the raven head boy.

"Hey are you okay little one?" Rena asks.

"Yes... sniff… I am" The raven head kid says.

"Hey don't cry, my name is Rena." Rena walks over and kneels by the kid.

"My name is Mokuba." He says. Rena notices that Mokuba has a cut, and it is bleeding.

"O No, you're bleeding, I have Band-Aids." Rena says and pulls them out.

Kaiba's P.O.V

Now where is Mokuba? He should have been here. Maybe he is at the trees, he loves it there.

_-As Kaiba walks, a kid runs by him super special awesome fast- I wonder where the fire is. It is pretty nice I see why Mokuba likes it here. –As Kaiba walks he notices Mokuba and Rena._

_-Normal P.O.V._

"Why do you carry Band-Aids?" Mokuba asks Rena.

"I am a clumsy person." Rena laughs.

"O I see wow the Band-Aid is a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Mokuba yells.

"Yes, my favorite duel monster." Rena tells Mokuba.

_Mokuba smiles at Rena and Rena smiles at him. Kaiba smirks in the back and decides to make his way to them._

"There you are Mokuba." Kaiba says.

"Big, Brother!" Mokuba runs to Kaiba.

"What happened, did you fall again?" Kaiba asks.

"No, a kid was picking on me, but Rena saved me." Mokuba says sadly.

_Kaiba looks up at Rena and gives her the famous Kaiba smile. Rena returns the smile._

"Thank you Rena." Kaiba says.

"No problem." Rena tells Kaiba. Rena then looks at her clock.

"O shoot, grandpa is going to kill me, and I got to go by!" With that Rena runs off.

"I like her big brother, and it looks like you do to." Mokuba says and smiles at his brother.

"Nonsense, Mokuba lets go I have some unfinished Bunsen to do." Kaiba says.

Kaiba's P.O.V

Rena is beautiful, wait what am I thinking? No, I shouldn't think like that but her smile was nice and she didn't treat me like the jerk I am. Maybe Mokuba is right. I sigh, feelings only make you weak. But I got to pay Yu Gi's grandfather a visit to see his rare card.

**O no, Kaiba doesn't know that Rena is also Yu Gi's cousin, what will happen? Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3: The Real Seto Kaiba

**So, I am on a role already chapter 3, I am going Super Special Awesome Fast! **

Rena's P.O.V

O I can't believe I lost track of time. Graps is going to kill me. I finally made it woo, I open the door to the game shop.

_Everyone else_

"Here is my granddaughter, did you get lost?" Grandpa asks.

"No, I just lost track of time." I tell him.

"We all looked for you Rena but we all thought you would be here, sorry." Yu Gi says with his head down. I walked over to him, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry cuz, I am okay and fine." I say and smile at him.

"Good, now grandpa can you show us the rare card?" Yu Gi asks grandpa.

"Yes, and Rena I think you will love it." Graps says.

Rena's P.O.V

I keep thinking what could his rare card be, could it be anything good? I watch as my grandpa opens the little wooden box, and he pulls out the card, and I am shock to see…..

"A BLUE EYES, WHITE, DRAGON!!!" I yell. Yu Gi and the gang look at me wide eyed.

"Sorry, that is my all time favorite card." I tell everyone. Yu Gi just nodded his head, (He knew that already).

"Ha, I knew you would love it Rena." My grandpa laughs.

"Wow, it is a nice card." Joeys says as he grabs for it.

"No, only I shall hold it!" my grandpa yells.

Rena's P.O.V

We all laugh, poor Joey I think. To think my Graps has a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Wow I am just so shocked that is until the door to the game shop slams open. We look to see who it is, and I can't believe my eyes.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

I was right, that card that Yu Gi's Grandpa had is a Blue Eyes White Dragon. He can't have it I will not allow it, as I walk in I notice all of Yu Gi's friends looking at me with cold stares. The only one whose stare wasn't cold was Rena's. I wanted to know why she was here so I had to ask.

"Why are you here Rena?" I asked, trying not to sound like a jackass.

"She doesn't have to answer to you Kaiba!" That Tristian guy yells.

"Excuse me Tristan, Seto asked a question, and I am going to answer it, the reason I am here is because I live here." Rena says, and all I can give her is a confused look.

"Rena is my cousin Kaiba." Yu Gi says.

Kaiba's P.O.V

It hits me Moto, just like Yu Gi's. Great, just great and Rena didn't treat me like the cold hearted guy I am. O but Rena will now after she sees the way I act.

"O." is all I can say.

_-Everyone else-_

"Mr. Moto, I would like your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba says with furry.

"Sorry, Kaiba but I cannot give it to you. Grandpa says with a smile.

"I will give you any amount of money that you want!" Kaiba yells and pounds on the counter.

"The answer is still no son." Grandpa says.

"Fine, I see I won't waste my time with you anymore." Kaiba yells looks at Rena one more time and storms out of the game shop.

Rena's P.O.V.

I look back at Kaiba, his eyes were still soft and not mean to me. I couldn't believe what just happened I noticed Tristan was staring at me, his eyes were very confused but I wouldn't look at him. I saw Yu Gi look at me, and I gave him that look I always give him when I need to talk to him. Of course Yu Gi nodded. He was always more like a brother than a cousin. I quickly wiped the tear falling down my eye.

Kaiba's P.O.V

AGGGG!!!!! I shouldn't feel so guilty and horrible about what I just did. The way Rena looked at me just made me feel like I was scum, she didn't give me a hate stare, and she just smiled at me. Even, after I made a fool of myself. As we drive away I know what I have to do. I am so sorry Rena I think. But I need to do this; you will hate me after this. I sighed and went back to my thoughts.

**Aw poor Kaiba, and Rena. Both are torn apart. What will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Duel

**Chapter 4, I was getting a lot hurry up's from people, lol. So this chap is dictated to Anna and Caryna, just because I can. Once again I do not own Yu Gi Oh, too bad Kaiba would be mine tee (and Partly Anna's and Caryna's). **

Rena's P.O.V.

I didn't see Kaiba once today, it made me worry I hope he was okay. I pull my duel card necklace and open it. I sigh, those were happy times. (_There is a picture of a little girl with very pointy hair and little boy with blue eyes). _I wonder what ever happened to you Seto; you didn't keep your promise. Wait a minute, Kaiba's first name is Seto, and could he be my childhood friend? No I think that isn't possible. I guess we will never see each other again, I know I promised I would wait, but I need to move on Seto, you'll understand. I close my locket and try to put him away but it won't work, someday I will get over him.

-_Walking home to school-_

"So Rena how do you like school here?" Tea asks me.

"It is very nice." I say.

"Any, guys that you, like?" Tea asks, and looks at Tristan.

"No not at all." I say. Tristan gives me a look, o great I have seen that look before.

-_At the game shop-_

"Grandpa!" Yu Gi and I both yell.

"Hm, I guess he isn't here." I say. Then the phone starts to ring, Yu Gi answers it.

"Hello?" Yu Gi says. I couldn't tell who Yu Gi was talking to but it was getting heated, and then Yu Gi slams the phone down.

"Kaiba's got our grandpa, we got to go to the Kaiba mansion and get him." Yu Gi says out of breath almost.

-_On the way to the Kaiba Mansion-_

"Wow moneybag's house is huge!" Joey says.

Rena's P.O.V.

We all run in the house, I saw grandpa laying on the floor, I run to him.

"Grandpa, are you alright?" I cry out.

"Rena, Yu Gi, I lost." Grandpa says weakly.

"What do you mean Grandpa?" Yu Gi asks.

"What your Grandpa is saying is I dueled him and he lost." Kaiba says, evilly I may add.

"What is wrong with you?" Joey yells.

"I wanted his Blue Eyes this wouldn't have happened if he would have accepted my offer." Kaiba yells back.

"You can't always get what you want Kaiba!" I yelled this time.

"Yes, I can and I always do!" Kaiba shouts back.

"I called the ambulance they are coming." Tea says.

"Before you go, watch this." Kaiba says. Kaiba then rip grandpa's Blue Eyes card.

"No! "I screamed.

"Why did you do that?" Yu Gi asks.

"So no one can ever use it against me."Kaiba says and laughs.

"That is it; I channeled you to a duel Kaiba!" Yu Gi says.

"I accept." Kaiba says.

"Yu Gi, you can do this." Grandpa tells Yu Gi. Tristan then picks up Grandpa and puts him on his back.

"Joey and Rena, you two stay here and cheer Yu Gi on!" Tea tells us.

"Okay Tea!" We both say.

Rena's P.O.V.

The duel was intense, live monsters that come up when you play the card. I was into this game. I was really worried about Yu Gi. Kaiba just seemed so evil and it scared me, I then knew what I had to do. You see only my rents, grandpa and of course Yu Gi know this but I can read minds, and I block it to where I don't read anyone's unless I ask first or in case of an emergency. Right now was one. Okay so what is in your mind Kaiba...? O I see, this isn't you, it's your dark side you have lost control, don't worry Yu Gi will save you. After what seemed like a Kaiba victory Yu Gi pulled through.

"Yay, Yu Gi!" I yelled.

We were all so happy, I looked up at Kaiba.

"I forgive you." I said it and Yu Gi, Joey and I walked out.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

I lost, I can't believe it. Rena said she forgives me why? I walk down to where I tore the card, and I notice something shiny. I bent down to get a closer look, it's a duel card locket necklace, like the one I have. I pick it up and notice it has Rena's name on it. She must have dropped it here. I open it and I can't believe my eyes. That is me, and … Rena?

"What is it big brother? Mokuba asks.

"Nothing, just I finally found her Mokie." I say.

Yes, it all makes since now.


	5. Chapter 5: Surispe!

**Woo! Chapter 5, I like this so far. Any way hope you guys reading it like it. So I jumped a little bit, and we are now in dullest kingdom, On to chapter 5.**

Rena's P.O.V.

Not only was I hungry, but also mad. You see since I am a Moto, my hair is pointy and if you have seen my cuz you would understand why I straighten my hair. But there is no way I can, so I am getting mad. And to top it off I am still upset over the lost of my necklace. I told the gang that I needed air and space, so I am walking in the woods alone. I was trying hard to get my hair not to be pointy I kept wetting it down. That is when I feel someone behind me.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

I have to save Mokuba, I even helped Yu Gi win a duel something is wrong with me. I was walking in the forest when I heard someone talking to themselves. I went behind a tree and watched, my heart almost stops beating. There she was, Rena, I started to get closer to her; I didn't want to scare her. I was right behind her now. Rena then turns around.

"It is you!" Rena yells at me.

"Yes it is do you want me to leave?" I ask Rena, hoping she will say no.

Rena's P.O.V.

Why does it feel right to be near him, I don't want him to leave.

"No, please don't." I yell and launch onto him.

Kaiba's P.O.V.

Wow this was shocking, her hair smells so good. It brings me back to when we were little.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Seto where are you?" (A young Rena yells)._

"_Yes Rena?" (A young Seto answers). Little Rena has a big smile and runs over to little Seto. They both hug and look into each other's eyes. "I Love You Rena Moto." Little, Seto whispers in Rena's ear._

_-End of flash back-_

I hugged her close to me, I didn't want to let go. Finally we parted and she looked at me her pretty brown eyes staring at me she smiled, it is still the same smile she had when were kids. Should I tell her that it is me? No, maybe it is better if she doesn't know that her childhood friend turned out to be an asshole. But I will give her necklace back.

"Rena, I think you left this?" I say and hand her necklace to her. I see Rena's eyes light up and she grabs the necklace from me and smiles and puts it to her heart.

"Thank you so much, I thought I lost it for good, this means the world to me." Rena says and jumps for joy.

Rena's P.O.V.

My card is back, I am so happy; I thought I would never see that again. I smile Kaiba smiled back at me.

"Hey Kaiba, can I ask you something?" I ask Kaiba

"Yes you may." He says.

"Can I please duel you, just for fun?" I ask Kaiba.

"Why on Earth would you want to duel me?" Kaiba asks me.

"Because I have always wanted to and it would be fun."I say.

"I don't want to sound like an ass, but I will most likely win." Kaiba tells me.

"That is fine I know you will any way." I tell him and smile.

"Okay, if you really want to." Kaiba tells me. I nod my head and he pulls out some disk thingies from his briefcase.

'What are those?" I ask.

"My, new, duel disks." Kaiba says with a smile.

_-Meanwhile with Yu Gi and the gang-_

"Shouldn't have Rena been back by now?" a worried Tristan asks.

"Yes, should have been." Tea says.

"Let's go look for her." Burka says.

"Yes, knowing my cousin she is super clumsy." Yu Gi says.

Yu Gi's P.O.V.

I really hope she is okay, I feel my puzzle tell me it will be okay. So we all run into the forest to look for Rena. I hear what sounds like laughing and it sounds like Rena, we all walk over to the sound, and sure enough there is Rena but she isn't alone she is dueling Kaiba… wait when did he get here?

-_Everybody-_

"Come on Kaiba, don't go easy." Rena yells.

"What are you doing Rena?" Yu Gi Yells

"I am dueling Kaiba, what does it look like?" Rena tells Yu Gi.

"Why are you dueling him?" Yu Gi asks.

"Because, I wanted, to duel him." Rena tells Yu Gi.

Rena's P.O.V.

This duel was good, Kaiba was winning but I knew that already, as I pulled my new cards, my eyes light up yes I think finally now I can show them my card.

"Yes, my favorite card!" I yell.

"I thought the Blue Eyes White Dragon was your favorite card?" Kaiba asks.

"It is, but I have a favorite card in my deck." I tell Kaiba.

"I call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I shout with a smile.

"How do you have that card?" Kaiba asks with a smile.

"Some guy gave it to me before I came to Domino I had to duel him first." I tell Kaiba and the gang.

"Wow, so I guess there were 5 of them all together." Kaiba says.

"You're not going to take it from me now are you?" I ask Kaiba.

"No, I was wrong to do that to your grandpa also." Kaiba says.

"Thanks Kaiba." I say.

"I can't tell if they are dueling or flirting?" Tea says.

"Yup, us neither." Yu Gi, Joey, and Burka say.

"Hey guys, Rena is my girlfriend!" Tristan yells.

"Hey, since, when am I your girlfriend?" I ask.

"Um….." Is all Tristan can say.

-_After the duel was over-_

"Thanks Kaiba, it was a great duel even though I lost." I say and smile.

"You are a very good duelist." Kaiba says.

"But I got to be off now; I am going to Pegasus's caste to get my brother back." Kaiba tells us.

"Okay, be careful, you could always stay with us." I tell Kaiba.

"Sorry, I work better alone." Kaiba tells me.

"Bye, hope to see you again." I tell Kaiba.

"You will don't worry." Kaiba says. With that Kaiba leans down to me and kisses me on the lips, I kissed back, and it felt right I thought. He pulled away and smiled.

"Bye Rena." Kaiba says and smirks and walks off.

"Hey Kaiba don't kiss my girlfriend!" Tristan yells.

"For the last time Tristan Rena isn't your girlfriend" Tea yells.

I was too caught up to listen to them, Yu Gi looked at me and smiled and hugged me. And, whispered in my ear. "If anyone can melt his heart it is you."


	6. Chapter 6: Young Love

"**How Did We Get Here, When I, Used To Know You So Well?"**

**-Paramore-**

Kaiba's P.O.V

I kissed her, and that is all I can think. That Tristan guy really likes her, but she doesn't like him. Ha, I think, she still acts the same, I missed her so much but I thought forgetting her was for the best.

Rena's P.O.V.

This is how I wanted to spend my day; in a cave with two guys who are rhyming none stop. This is so lame, I am going to scream. I think of that kiss, it reminds me of when I was little.

-_Flash Back-_

"_Rena, come out where ever you are." Young Seto says._

"_Here, I am!" Young Rena yells. They end up chasing each other and Seto falls on top of Rena. _

"_Now I have you." Seto says._

"_Only, because you are strong." Rena says._

"_Of course I am." Seto says._

"_I am going to kiss you now Rena." Seto says. Little Seto leans down and kiss Rena ever so gently._

"_I Love You." Rena says._

_-End of the Flash Back-_

But it wouldn't last; the happiness we wanted would end soon. I sigh that was the worst.

_-Flash Back-_

_Young Rena is walking down the hall at school and sees Seto, cleaning out his locker._

"_Seto, I am so sorry." Rena says._

"_They are gone Rena, what am I going to do?" Seto says._

"_Don't give up, what are you doing?" Rena asks._

"_I am leaving, I am getting sent to an orphanage." Seto says sadly._

"_No you can't leave me." Rena says._

"_Don't worry, I promise I will find you one day." Seto says._

"_Okay I believe you." Rena says._

"_Just wait for me." Seto says. They hug and Seto walks away, looking at Rena one last time._

"_I promise Seto I will wait." Says, to herself. _

_-End of Flash Back-_

I promised I would wait, but I don't think I can anymore. He will always have a part of my heart but I can't wait any longer. I sigh; the duel is almost over and now on to the door. Yu Gi gives me the look, so I open my mind, 2 see which door. "The green one I say." We were finally out of that cave, I was happy. While climbing up the stairs to get to Pegasus's castle I see the most beautiful site in the world.

**End of chapter 6, I know I ended it at a cliffy. "Runs, from Kitty Sniper and Anna."**


End file.
